Final Battle
by Patchfire
Summary: A Harry/Draco slash ficlet bordering on PWP. Definitely Fluff! It's the final battle against Voldie - what are our boys up to?


_A/N: Very nearly PWP. But I think there's a bit of plot in there. Definitely Fluff, though. Inspired by the song Come What May' from Moulin Rouge as I drove home from Kroger this evening._  
  
  
Ron lowered his wand as he watched his best friend approach the sole remaining Death Eater. Voldemort was looking on with a pleased expression, not casting any spells, despite the fact that the forces of light were all around him. Ron cast his gaze around frantically, finally finding Hermione. He made his way slowly over to her.  
  
What's going on? What does Harry think he's doing? he hissed in her ear.  
  
Hermione shrugged helplessly. I don't know. Voldemort looks too pleased for this to be good.  
  
Harry felt like he was in a trance. After all the training, all the planning, all the scheming, the protecting of himself and Draco's secret, it came down to this, today. Draco was walking towards him, and there were no other Death Eaters left standing. Draco's mask was still on, but Harry knew it was Draco. He would know Draco from behind, from either side, no matter how he disguised himself. His walk, his aura, everything that made him Draco, Harry knew it all, and knew it intimately.   
  
It was love that would conquer Voldemort, love and nothing more. When he and Draco met, they would turn together to cast the final spell, hands joined and wands touching. For over two years, they had waited for this day.  
  
No one knew that Draco wasn't really a Death Eater, but was in fact a spy for their side. He had maintained his facade perfectly, posing as a Death Eater spy in the midst of Hogwarts. Only Dumbledore and Harry knew the truth. Only they knew that, nights, Draco would creep into Harry's tent, bed, or wherever the fighting was that day, and the two young men would forget the war, leaving everything behind but their love for each other.  
  
Love hadn't been part of Dumbledore's plan, certainly; he had just hoped that the pair would work together without dismembering one another, and a tenuous friendship was the most he felt he could hope for. He had been astounded, then, to check on one of their training sessions a mere four weeks later and find them half-undressed on top of one another. Still, it made the final plan that much easier to work out, and he had encouraged the bond between the two boys on whom the hopes of the wizarding world rested.  
  
Draco was nervous. He had been nervous ever since the day he had had to allow the Dark Mark to be put on his arm. Hiding his true affiliations from everyone except Dumbledore and Harry had put a definite strain on him. Summers were the most agonizing, as he couldn't owl Harry or Dumbledore, but was left in the world of Voldemort, the Dark world, for two months. This summer was going to be different. He and Harry would be finished at Hogwarts in just a few months, and they planned to move in together. They had to be optimistic that they would defeat Voldemort and that the war would be over; they couldn't bear to think of the alternatives.  
  
Time felt like it was standing still as Harry and Draco drew ever nearer to one another. Voldemort believed that Draco was waiting to attack until he was right next to Harry Potter. Draco and Harry had to maintain their stare at one another as if it were hostile, but Harry could read the nervousness in Draco's eyes, and he tried to send back a reassuring message, This will work. It has to. I love you. The returning message was simple. I love you too, and I can't wait for this to be over.   
  
The assembled watchers gasped in shock when the pair stopped two feet from on another, and their eyes nearly fell out when Harry smiled. The Death Eater removed his hood and mask in one swift motion and met Harry's smile. Ron and Hermione nearly fell over in shock.  
  
That's Malfoy! What's going on, Hermione? Harry's smiling at him! What has he done to Harry?  
  
The pair smirked at Voldemort as they joined hands and wands and spoke the words of the Killing Curse combined with a Banishing Charm, to prevent Voldemort's spirit from ever returning. _Avada Kedavra Adreturno_, they chanted together, and two brilliant streams of green shot from their wands directly into the chest of Voldemort, whose face was a picture of shock and outrage. There was silence in the clearing as Voldemort toppled over, dead, and the two boys in the center embraced.  
  
We did, Harry! We really fucking did it!  
  
I know, Dray, I know! There were tears running down Harry's face as he wrapped his arms around his lover. C'mon, you can take off these nasty things now, he urged, his fingers helping Draco to remove the heavy Death Eater robes and reveal Muggle jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
Draco gasped. Harry, look. It's gone! He was looking at his forearm in disbelief. He's really gone, Harry, he is. The Mark's gone! Draco couldn't contain his tears or his facade any longer then, and he broke down in sobs, Harry catching his slight body in his arms.  
  
Shh, love, he murmured, pressing soft kisses on the pale blond. We did it. We killed ole Voldie, your Mark's gone, and all's right with the world.  
  
Ron and Hermione were cautiously approaching the pair after they had checked the Dark wizard's body and confirmed that, yes, he was quite dead.  
  
Hermione finally ventured.  
  
What? Oh, Hermione! Ron! Isn't it wonderful? He's finally gone!  
  
Perhaps you could explain what happened... Hermione ventured uncertainly. All around them, Ministry workers and Aurors were rounding up Death Eaters and shipping them to Azkaban.  
  
Oh! That's a short story and a very long one at the same time, and I think I only want to tell it once. Let's wait until Sirius and Remus find us, hmm?  
  
murmured Draco, from his spot in Harry's arms. Your godfather's going to kill me.  
  
No, he's not, Harry replied firmly. Because he'd have to get through me first in order to do so. He helped Draco stand up. Let's find the medical tents and make sure we're both alright, and then we'll go to our tent and wait for everyone else, then we'll tell the story.  
  
_Our_ tent? Draco asked, a hint of wistfulness in his voice.  
  
Yes, you twit, ours. You've slept in it just as much as I have and Merlin knows you've been in more danger, you deserve even better but it'll have to do.  
  
Ron finally broke in, his voice colored with incredulousness, are you saying that Malfoy here 's been some sort of _spy_ for us the whole time?  
  
His name is Draco, and yes, that's exactly what's been going on. Now, if you could just wait at our tent, Draco hasn't been eating much the past few days and I want to make sure he's okay.  
  
Harry turned and walked away, leaving his two best friends gaping after him. Well. I never, said Hermione, obviously stunned by the evening's events. I don't know what to think.  
  
At that moment, Rita Skeeter materialised in their path. Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley! Any comments for the _Daily Prophet_ on what happened here tonight?  
  
Ron replied shortly. Voldemort is finally dead, and now, perhaps, my friend Harry will have a chance to lead a somewhat normal life.  
  
Not only that, Hermione added, her eyes narrowing, the Ministry will be free to follow claims of less serious crimes, you little bug.  
  
Rita's eyes widened and she stomped away, muttering to herself, leaving Ron and Hermione in hysterics.  
  
  
Harry and Draco just barely managed to reach their tent before anyone else. Harry began, a bit uncertain. I have a problem.  
  
What is it?  
  
Well, it's introducing you to Sirius and the others. I mean, I could say, hi, this is my boyfriend, but what I'd really like to do...  
  
Draco asked, fearful of the answer. Was Harry ashamed of him?  
  
Harry bit his lip, then smiled coyly. I'd like to introduce you as my fiancé.  
  
Your - your what? Draco was nearly speechless.  
  
Will you marry me, Draco? Harry asked, dropping onto one knee in front of his stunned boyfriend.  
  
Harry! Yes! Yes! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were going to dump me or something! Draco was laughing in relief.  
  
No! I would never do that! Harry kissed Draco softly. Good. Now that that's settled, I can introduce you properly.  
  
  
Harry let the other four into the first room of the tent. Sirius! Remus! he embraced each of them in turn. Come in. You two, Ron, Hermione. The story would be told again, but these four deserved to hear it first.  
  
Harry went back to sit down beside Draco, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him nearly into his lap.  
  
Harry, what's going on? Sirius demanded. Why is he here?  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione, could you tell Sirius and Remus what happened with Voldemort earlier? I have enough to tell that happened before that.  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly outlined the evening's events to the two stunned Marauders, who had been off chasing and, finally, capturing Wormtail. Sirius was still clutching his pardon in one hand.  
  
Remus took over asking the questions then. So, Harry, you and Malfoy–  
  
His name is Draco, Harry ground out from between his teeth. He's had to put up with people treating him like scum for long enough, and he deserves to be called by his first name.  
  
Remus said, his tone genuinely apologetic. So you and Draco worked together to kill Voldemort?  
  
Harry nodded wearily. We've been training together since midway through our fifth year, I think it was.  
  
And, um, the other, er, aspects of your relationship? Sirius asked uncomfortably.  
  
Harry smiled. Not long after that. Draco's been working as our spy since before he had to get the Mark, which was good, since they found out about Severus last year.  
  
Harry, since when do you call your professors by their first name?  
  
He's my godfather, Draco protested, and I told Harry he could. Harry said I could call you Sirius.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that Hermione attempted to fill. So. Harry. Are you and Draco going out, then?  
  
Harry smiled and exchanged glances with Draco before he answered. Something like that. Actually... he paused for a moment, beaming, he's my fiancé.  
  
You're getting MARRIED?!? exploded Ron. Sorry, Harry, but this is a lot for one day. You kill Voldemort, you're dating a Death Eater, who turns out to be Ma-Draco, who turns out to be on our side, and you're getting married, too?  
  
Harry and the others had to laugh at Ron's outburst. Ron had the grace to flush and mutter an embarrassed apology before Sirius stepped in. Ron's right, Harry. You expect us to just accept this right away and move on.  
  
Harry sighed wearily. I know that you mean well, but, please, let's not have another argument tonight. The only other time Harry and Sirius had well and truly argued had been at the beginning of Harry's fifth year, when he had confessed that he was gay. It had taken nearly two months to reconcile the pair after that episode, and it was something that none of them wanted repeated, especially Ron, Hermione, and Remus, who had been left to scrape up their damaged friends, and, in Remus' case, lover.  
  
The talk turned to how Harry and Draco had trained, and the careful plans that Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco had set into place months before, to culminate in the confrontation that night. The six all crashed in that room overnight, then changed the next morning, emerging into bright sunlight and winding their way to an Apparition point. Hogwarts would aglow with celebration that night, and they had to get back and get ready.   
  
Can... can we announce that we're engaged tonight? Draco whispered hesitantly in Harry's ear, and was rewarded with another of Harry's brilliant smiles.  
  
I wouldn't have it any other way, love, Harry whispered back, just before they each Disapparated, ready to face the rest of their lives – free of Voldemort, and together always.


End file.
